celebrity_deathmatch_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike schmidt vs jeremy fitzgerald
mike schmidt vs jeremy fitgerald is the fifth match written by joshuakrasnski it features mike schmidt the main protagionist of five nights at freddy's going against jeremy fitzgerald main protagionist of five night's at freddy's 2 in a battle to the death interlude johnny: what happens when two nightguard's of a haunted pizzeria try to stuff each other in a suit? find out tonight on..celebrity deathmatch! match johnny: hello deathmatch fans and welcome to a scary edition of celebrity deathmatch i'm johnny gomez johnny: nick you there? nick: oh sorry johnny i just a little scared what with what happened on our last spooky experiences johnny: you mean the halloween episode or the zombie stacy cornbread incident nick: both i am so scared i think i need a fresh pair of pants johnny: okay then.. anyway tonight's match is gonna be a slobberknocker five nights in the making as two nightguard protagionist's from five nights at freddy's battle it our mike schmidt from the first game vs jeremy fitzgerald from the sequel nick: but why are these two fighting johnny? johnny: simple mike was the technically mike was the first nightguard in the first five nights at freddy's game when he saw they had replaced him with jeremy he saw red nick: so basicially mike want's to be the only nightguard? johnny: in a way yes nick: wow that reminds me we have decorated the ring like freddy fazbear's pizza full of all kinda of things to play with *the phone rings as it goes to voicemail* mills: hello hello hello? well you two here is the deal this is no summer job this is a battle to the death the first person to get stuffed in a suit well you figure it out now let's get it on! *bell rings* johnny: and this fight is underway mike: alright fitzgerald time to show you why i was first *Punches jeremy in the face* nick: and schmidt launches the first attack jeremy: oh yeah well i bet you can't keep up with me *punches mike rapidly* johnny: but jeremy counters look at that young boy go *Jeremy then pulls his tounge* nick: jeremy is pulling mike's tounge! johnny: that's gonna leave a bad taste in mike's mouth *jeremy pulls it so hard it goes back into mike's mouth with a snap* mike: aw man that's it fitzgerald your going down *Mike then stabs jeremy in the shoulder with a pen* nick: and mike stabs jeremy with a pen johnny: how sharp *both laugh* jeremy: oh you little *jeremy attacks mike but is stopped as he holds him down using his hand* johnny: wow who knew jeremy was so short? *Mike throws jeremy into a trunk* johnny: jeremy is down but not out it looks like jeremy is grabbing something..yes it's the freddy mask *jeremy puts it on* mike: you?!! okay i have had enough of you stupid animatronics time to die! *mike attacks jeremy in the mask but jeremy does the don't sign* nick: looks like jeremy has underestimated mike's fear of animatronics *mike then stuffs jeremy in a suit* johnny: mike has stuffed jeremy in the fazbear suit *mike closes the suit blood comes out* johnny and nick: ooh! nick: this match is over! *the phone rings as mills answers* mills: mike schmidt is the winner! mike: huh how about that johnny: folks thank you for witnessing the match of the century nick: yeah i am surprised nothing scary happened johnny: me too i guess things are looking up *suddenly alice cooper appears* nick: alice cooper what are you doing here? alice: well i am here to warn you there is a supernatural fore coming it could be anywhere *suddenly a horn headed demon appears* nick: what is that? alice: that's the terror i was talking about mr. bad: i am mr.bad i have come to banish your souls to hell nick: alice save us! alice: don't worry i am taking this fight to the deathmatch ring *to be continued*